yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 121
=Summary= With Yami Marik having destroyed the central computer that powers the Virtual World, Noah, still in possession of Mokuba's body, attempts to help the gang escape, one by one, but asks Yugi to find Seto for him before the missiles fire from the KaibaCorp satellite. As Yugi heads through a shortcut portal to the virtual KaibaCorp stadium, Seto continues his Duel with Gozaburo, who tries to possess his stepson when he discovers that his virtual universe is about to be deleted, but Seto convinces him to continue the Duel, and the winner will escape, in possession of his body. Kaiba ultimately discovers the weak link in Gozaburo's strategy: he is depending on the power of a single monster, like he himself was in his first Duel with Yugi, so he manages to make a comeback by negating Exodia Necross's abilities with "Soul Demolition", and then destroying Exodia Necross with his signature Blue-Eyes White Dragon, winning the Duel. But then, the satellite's missiles fire and descend toward the Virtual Fortress island. Can Yugi and Kaiba escape the Virtual World before it's too late? =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Gozaburo Kaiba - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Gozaburo Kaiba's Turn *Attacks Seto's "Vorse Raider" with "Exodia Necross". *Seto activates Trap Card "Negate Attack", which stops the attack and ends Gozaburo's Battle Phase. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates his "Shrink" Spell, halving "Exodia Necross's" ATK until the End Phase ("Exodia Necross": 2800 → 1400 ATK / 0 DEF). *Tributes "Vorse Raider" to summon "Luster Dragon #2" (2400 ATK / 1400 DEF) and uses it to attack Gozaburo's "Exodia Necross" (Gozaburo: 1900 → 900 Life Points). "Exodia Necross" is not destroyed thanks to its special ability. *The effect of Seto's "Shrink" spell vanishes. Thanks to its other special ability, "Exodia Necross" gains another +1000 ATK for battling with a monster ("Exodia Necross": 1400 → 2800 → 3800 ATK / 0 DEF). Gozaburo Kaiba's Turn *Attacks & destroys "Luster Dragon #2" with "Exodia Necross" (Seto: 4000 → 2600 Life Points). Thanks to its special ability, "Exodia Necross" gains another +1000 ATK for battling with a monster ("Exodia Necross": 3800 → 4800 ATK / 0 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates "Pot of Greed". *Sets a monster. *Sets a card. Gozaburo Kaiba's Turn *Attacks Seto's face-down monster with "Exodia Necross". It is revealed to be "Ancient Lamp", which is destroyed and sent to Seto's Graveyard. Thanks to its special ability, "Exodia Necross" gains another +1000 ATK for battling with a monster ("Exodia Necross": 4800 → 5800 ATK / 0 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Ancient Lamp" (900 ATK / 1400 DEF) from his Graveyard to the field in Attack Position. *Activates "Ancient Lamp's" effect, Special Summoning "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" (1800 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Trap Card "Soul Demolition" and pays 2500 LP (Seto: 2600 → 2100 → 1600 → 1100 → 600 → 100 Life Points) to remove all five Exodia pieces in Gozaburo's Graveyard from play, thereby negating "Exodia Necross's" special effects and most importantly, its boosted ATK ("Exodia Necross": 5800 → 1800 ATK / 0 DEF) (NOTE: In the real game, removing any of the Exodia pieces from its controller's graveyard results in "Exodia Necross's" immediate destruction). *Tributes "Ancient Lamp" and "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" to summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) and uses it to attack Gozaburo's "Exodia Necross" (Gozaburo: 900 → 0 Life Points). Seto wins. Epilogue *Despite losing the duel, Gozaburo in his monster form, attempts to steal Seto's body. Fortunately Yugi arrives in time to save him. *With the help of Noah, Yugi and Seto return to the real world. Noah frees Mokuba's body, but returns to the Virtual World to prevent Gozaburo from escaping. *Kaiba Corp's satellite missiles attack and destroy Noah's naval base & central computer network. Yugi & his friends escape on Seto's blimp. *The Battle City tournament can resume. Differences In Adaptations *Noah clinging on to Gozaburo's neck is removed when Gozaburo is breaking up. *The sign saying Alert is changed to a column of red lines in the dub. *At the end of the episode, cut is a shot of a lily floating on a river and Mokuba hearing Noah saying 'I am a human, not a machine.' *In the english dub, Mokuba believes that Noah has uploaded his mind to a back-up file, and believes he will see Noah again. However in the japanese dub, Mokuba is throws the lily into the river, signifying that Noah is dead. Trivia *This Duel is the only one in the Virtual World involving no Deck Masters.